Surprise Meet and Greet
by xxintensexx
Summary: When Tony needs to go to a stupid Avengers meeting, he's less than ecstatic. Cue a hot blonde archer boy, who isn't even trying to hold his interest hidden. Tony's not one to miss out on a good time now is he?


"Tony, you're late."

"Mmm brrrssggg arrrrg Pepper!" Tony mumbled, muffled by the pillow crammed over his face.

"You had a meeting that began an hour and a half ago with Director Fury and the Avengers, the team you're required to encounter." Tony tossed the pillow from his face, automatically shifting his gaze to the pretty redhead at the end of his bed.

"How did you get in here? I specifically ordered that I, and only I, can get into this room without permission." Pepper was pretty cute from this angle, why weren't they still together again?

"JARVIS let me in. I'm sure he found it advantageous to allow me access."

"Traitor." Tony hissed, giving a hurt look to who knows where JARVIS is placed. "I thought we had something going on! I will not hesitate to remodel you into a toaster! I won't even miss you!"

"I'm sorry sir, Miss Potts seemed fairly distressed, and I found it best to let her in." The A.I paused before continuing. "And, to purely point out, you will be dead by the week without me sir."

Tony ignored the robotic British voice and continued to curse under his breath. Pepper shook her head; exasperated, before going on.

"Get ready, I expect you to be gone in the next ten minutes."

"Yeah yeah." He flapped his hand to express he would comply, standing from the bed along with a loud, embellished groan_. Dammit, that better make her feel bad for waking him up so early. He hadn't slept more than 7 hours in the last 3 days._

Though knowing Pepper, she probably got some sort of sick joy out of it.

"Your outfit is ready on the chair, and your Iron Man suit is set to take off." She fixed him with a firm glare. She could _so_ read his mind, he was sure of it. "If I find out you didn't show up, you know what's going to happen." She smiled, all sharp teeth, and it wasn't meant to be reassuring.

"Yup! Off I go." He ushered her, with hurried gestures, out of his room, slamming the door once she was passed the doorframe. He leaned against the wood, sighing loudly. Fuck! The Avengers lame ass meeting, today, at this moment. Man he was going to regret ever becoming Iron man and bow down to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s ignoramus will. He felt like fucking killing Fury for blackmailing him to join his stupid superheroes club.

He forced himself to the chair Pepper mentioned. His clothes were thrown on mindlessly. He didn't bother doing anything to his hair, and after stroking a hand across his chin, concluded that he could wait another day to shave.

He grabbed a bagel and slices of cheese on the way out, chowing down hastily while taking the elevator to the highest floor.

"Get me suited JARV." He said between his last few bites of bread and stood still while JARVIS fit him in his armor.

Once encased in the metal armor, he was off with a leaping jump, fully vertical; head pointed to the busy streets bellow. At the last minute, he pulled up, laughing in cruel amusement at the gaping faces and glowers. He powered up his repulsors, shooting up towards the sky and where in all likelihood, the helicarrier would be located.

"JARVIS, turn me on some good ol' AC/DC, I need to be in a better mood before dealing with Fury." Usually he wouldn't even give Fury the time for his 'good moods'; nevertheless, today was a first meeting with his _delightful _team. He was a genius. His supposed 'flaws' at seeing hints of killing intent or murderous annoyance permitted him to take caution.

"Right away sir." And the lovely sound of heavy metal blasted through the mini speakers inside his suit. He did a flip in the air, shimmying to the music. Then noticed what he was doing, in camera distance of the helicarrier.

Fuck he hoped that was well concealed… "JARVIS, this stays between you and I"

"I wasn't planning on mentioning it, sir"

"Don't lie to me."

He arrived in; well, record time. Though, that's probably from dragging out every other meeting with Fury.

He landed on the open deck, which was deserted.

Come on! Didn't he get some sort of welcoming party! It's obvious they saw him coming, with all the caution S.H.I.E.L.D partook. Little Cyclops doesn't want him feeling welcomed.

Well fuck him.

He strolled into aircraft, waving enthusiastically (what everyone else termed as enthusiastic), but was simple _politeness _(snort (he wasn't polite!)) on his part.

Nobody talked to him. _Ah, they were warned of my wonderful presence. Counselled to not to give in under his provocation. _He flexed his armortastic muscles to the gathered agents, dropping his visor to wink at the ladies.

He walked on down the confusing corridors, suit unhooking and demolishing to form into a portable suitcase. He opened every door that he came across that could potentially occupy the room the Avengers were to be found. Entertainingly, he walked in on a few other important gatherings, and promptly talked his ass off until they kicked him out. But he never left without blowing a kiss and a flutter of the fingers.

He whistled the tune that wedged itself in his head from the fly over, and was on his last door of that corridor. A sign on the entrance caught his eye.

Important Avengers meeting in session. No interruptions.

_Motherfucker_!

"Hello all!" Tony swung the door open, not at all 'interrupting' the 'important' discussion currently in 'session'.

Nope, not at all, because Fury was definitely not in a middle of a sentence and all the Avengers were not listening intently, and there was certainly not a PowerPoint being presented of potential earth enemies ready to destroy the universe.

Nope.

"Stark." Tony averted his attention to the male in the front." "You. Are. Late."

Tony blinked, staring blankly at the man's eye patch. "Uh, no duh. You've always had that right?" He said out of spite.

"Sit down!" The dark skinned male all but bellowed, his only exposed eye twitching angrily. But Tony was Tony and he didn't get nervous, except for Pepper, and that Nathalie chick who. Fucking. Was in. This room. The hell? This fucking sucked. Add the goddamn fake secretary slash spying bitch to the mix will you?

A tight grip on his shoulder steered him to one of the super awesome (YES!) rolling chairs in the room.

"Natasha Romanoff; Black Widow, Steve Rogers; Captain America, Thor Odinson; Thor Odinson, Clint Barton; Hawkeye, and lastly Bruce Banner; The Hulk. Avengers, this is Tony Stark, Iron Man, your teammate. You do not know how bad I feel for you."

"Hey!" Tony pointed a finger at the director. "You're the one who wanted me in on this gangbang!"

"And I am seriously regretting it. So now that _everyone_ has arrived" The director aimed a glare at him, he was sure of it. "I will take off from where I was so rudely interrupted." This time, Tony was 100% sure Fury's angry eyes were intended for him.

He totally didn't need to listen to this; Tony told himself. Fury always started going on about this and that, aliens, and yay teamwork! So his attention was diverted, contemplating his new 'teammates'.

First and foremost, was Captain America, dear daddy stealer. Fucking brat. He was listening raptly at all the bullshit words coming out of Fury's oversized mouth. Ya he looked very patriotic, muscled, blonde, flamboyant spandex suit, American colored. How was that flimsy thing going to protect him in battle? Tony could _so _design an updated modern one with all kinds of cool high-tech stuff, like a wedgy inducing pair of pants! This is great! Where is there a piece of paper to write these awesome ideas on?

Next was Nathalie, who wasn't really Nathalie but Natasha. Though Nathalie suited her _so _much better if he did say so himself. Not that he'd say that to her face. He'd plenty noticed what that woman was capable of, and didn't need to witness it first-hand.

Bruce Banner, he recognized vaguely from a couple theory papers he's read. This man, right there, will _for sure _be his science buddy. He's probably the only one in this room that can be on the same breathtaking, awe-inspiring, remarkably amazing genius level as him. And no, he was not egotistical, just very proud of his great, _great _success.

The large bearded male must have been Thor, the god. And Tony wasn't an incy bit insecure of Thor's most likely steroid induced muscles, and flowing long blonde hair, tall imposing figure and oh god! who was he deceiving but himself? That was one big piece of man candy.

Lastly was Clint, the archer, bow and arrows strung across his back. He was another broad blonde, blue eyed hunk. But not nearly as huge as Thor or Mr. Virtue, which Tony greatly appreciated. He was the only other one in the room not paying attention, focused on the arrow he was carving to a pointier tip.

"…ark! Stark! Fucking listen up or I'll shoot a god-damn bullet at your cock and you won't be able to have sex. Ever. Again." That brought him out of his daze.

"Huh?" Tony looked up at the angry director and found himself as the weird ass circus animal. _Stop fucking staring at me! No, wait, stare all you want at my handsome as fuck face._

Another eyebrow twitch came from Fury.

"Go on, I'm listening now." Yeah right.

"The meeting is done Avengers. Now get out of my sight, especially you asswipe."

"Dude! That guy wasn't listening either!" He pointed accusingly at the archer, who immobilised and stared surprised at the brunette.

"Hawkeye has been in these situations all the time. You however, have not. You are required to listen. Now didn't I order you to get out of my face?" Tony pouted.

"I'll just hack you to get all the information anyway." And before Fury could retort angrily, he escaped, snicker and _just _holding himself back from childishly sticking out his tongue.

"Mr. Stark!" That just had to be Steve fucking Rogers.

"Yes Captain." He said, teeth clenched under a strained smile directed at the tall blond before him.

Rogers seemed to hesitate and Tony was ready to turn back around and leave before the idiot could force a complete sentence out of his 40s' mouth.

He didn't have as much time as he thought.

"Call me Steve. The team and I were planning to do some bonding-"

"Sorry Cap." Tony interjected, ignoring the request. "Busy man and all, you know, leader of a company, can't be a billionaire without working hard!" Fuck he could barely hold in his laughter at that. 'Natasha' certainly didn't seem to believe him, this proved by her heavy eye roll. "Maybe next time?" _Now that was a lie. There was no way he was going to 'hang out' and 'bond' with these lame-os._

"Um, urr, okay."

"Well if that's it, seeya!" Tony tried yet again to depart, when a hand on his shoulder stopped his movement, and fuck he was going to fucking _snap _if this is for another 'invite' to another 'party'.

"I'm Clint Barton. Nice to meet you." An unfamiliar voice spoke, and sure enough, once Tony turned around _again_, his gaze was met by another pair of blue eyes.

These ones; however, were _much _more fascinating.

Tony Stark's libido was now ready for takeoff. Do not blame him for any future sexual advances.

"Hmmm, well you know me. And I've heard your name. So no need for introductions." Tony uselessly returned in answer. Clint appeared to find this amusing. Not taken aback or the lease bit insulted. That brought him one point higher in Tony's mental kept book.

"You really are an asshole aren't you?" His grin kept Tony from being offended, not that he was going to be. He's been called ample worse. The blonde leaned in close, just enough for Tony to hear him whisper in his ear. "No worries, I like that." _Jesus wasn't that hot._

"Oh really?" Tony raised an eyebrow, but replaced the look with a smirk of his own. "Then why don't we walk and talk?" Tony took a moment to really look at the other coming on to him (rightfully so).

Muscular? Check.

Nice hair? Check.

Tall (but not too tall to make him feel short, which he wasn't!)? Check.

Hot? Fuck yes check!

"Hey! Didn't you want to…" Clint made a gesture to suggest their departure, and Tony nodded his head, pretending he wasn't looking at Clint in a very sexual, appreciating way.

"Yup! Let's get a move on. Chop! Chop! Let's leave this popsicle stand!"

They abandoned the befuddled group of superheroes behind, who stared intently at their departing backs. Tony felt an uncomfortable shiver crawl up his spine, and held back from turning around too, most likely, meet the terrifying gaze of the Black Widow.

_Nope, not touching that problem._

They turned a couple corners, until they were out of eye sight and ear shot. Not one of them spoke, leaving the silence slightly uncomfortable, at lease on Tony's part, and inducing a slight nervous twitch in his inactive fingers. He wished he could tinker with his machines, and let out the tense ache from the unfamiliar unease.

Tony, you have sex all the time, this is just one of your team members… That sounds worse than it was meant too.

Alright then.

He was beginning to think this wasn't such a good idea after all, but was jolted from his over analyzing, by a-

HOLY SHIT!

His back hit the wall with unnecessary force; honestly, he would have gladly surrendered to whatever this fucking attractive stud wanted, no need of a power demonstration.

Woah… add awesome kisser to the list of why I'm having sex with this guy.

Clint's lips were demanding against his own, and Tony tried to match in dominance as well as he could, but couldn't stop from purely _melting_ into the talented, clever mouth. His tongue probed demandingly into the hot cavern of his mouth, and Tony obliged willingly, parting his lips in a show of submission. He was moaning like a fucking girl, converting into a complete _wreck _under the other man.

Clint manually opened Tony's (definitely NOT trembling) legs, stepping between them to rub against his embarrassingly already rock hard cock. But the exquisite relief didn't last long.

_He did not just pull away._

"I don't know if you're an exhibitionist, but I'd rather not get caught fucking you against a wall in public. Not to mention in S.H.I.E.L.D's base, and, on a rather huge ass airplane." _For the god of him, did that mental image just make him harder?_

He moved slightly to rub his groin against his companion's knee that was conveniently placed high enough to make the action somewhat unnoticeable. The answer was, yes, yes it did.

"Well," Tony responded slowly, mind sluggish. "where do you have in mind?" The archer stopped to ponder, than resolutely grabbed Tony's hand to drag him down a few more corridors to stop before an unpretentious door.

The blonde swiped his I.D card on the identification machine and opened the door once the green light flashed, pulling Tony in behind him.

"You wanna fuck in a CLOSET?"

"Got a problem with that?" God, the douche even had smugness coming through his vocal cords.

"Don't get me wrong, I just didn't realize you were so kinky." Tony retaliated, walking, arms crossed, farther into the room.

He stopped at a table, perfectly positioned close to the back of the room. He turned to face Clint, eyebrows raised.

But was jumped by the arouse blond, kissing fervently again. He squeaked a little in surprise against the blonde's lips, but stubbornly decided to ignore that ever happening. This time, roaming hands were gripping at shirts and attempting to pull them off, desiring the hot flesh underneath. Tony felt himself be roughly clutched (aggressive much!), and deposited on the table that was digging into his back. Clint climbed on after him, pushing him to lay down, back flat; him over-top of his prone figure.

The archer kissed his way downwards, and in one abrupt gesture, yanked Tony's shirt off his shoulders, leaving him more room to peck down Tony's chest. He jerked faintly in surprise, briefly worrying about the arc reacter, but Clint simply gave the glass a kiss like every other patch of skin he was grazing over.

"You're all cute and flushed. No wonder everybody wants to get in your pants."

Was that a hidden insult? If it was, he chose to ignore it.

Except, for that 'cute' remark.

"Cute, I'm a manly man from the planet of manliness that YOU weren't invited too. I. Am, Not. Cute. Hot maybe. Sexy! Anything but that" He grumbled haughtily. "word!"

"Aww, stop being so adorable!" Tony huffed, prepared to bite the others head off if needed.

"You listen here-OH!"

Clint's lips brushed against Tony's raised nipples, tonguing them and giving the nubs small nips with his teeth. He groaned and wrung a hand through his partners blond hair.

Which he used to pull him off a couple minutes later, flipping them so that Clint was on his back and Tony on top.

He was the only one without all his clothes on, so he took hold of the others shirt and pulled it off to throw near his own discarded one. With the blonde's help, he was able to get both their jeans removed, which left them in their briefs.

Tony caressed Clint's hard length through thin fabric; he heard a sharp intake of breath and grinned in satisfaction. His agile hands maneuvered themselves to the rim of the other's boxers, drawing them down agonizingly slow.

He sat up to admire the member in front of him, dark red and standing proudly from a patch of light blonde pubic hair. Tony licked his lips, ready to take the huge cock in his watering mouth.

He dove down without warning, erupting a surprised, though pleased groan from Clint. He lapped at the head, gathering up the precum that pooled there and that traveled down his cock. After a few teasing licks up and down the shaft, he finally slipped the tip into his mouth, tightening his lips and sucking lightly, tongue coming out to join.

Clint's hips jerked and Tony responded by sinking down the length, chocking from the unaccustomed feeling of a large dick hitting the back of his throat. He didn't let that deter him though, and continued with continual bobbing motions, taking in as many inches as he could.

Saliva dribbled down his chin, his neck, and rolled slowly down his chest. His lips were stretched wide to accommodate the cock. He shifted his gaze upward, peeking a glimpse at Clint's face.

He was staring down at his length slipping in and out of Tony's mouth, eyes half lidded and dazed. His mouth was open, moans tumbling out now and again.

Tony pulled off with a wet pop, barely pausing before licking a long strip up the side of the erection, ending at the head to circle it with his tongue. He bent his head lower to reach the soft hanging globes underneath, giving each an 'innocent' kiss and throughout suck.

Clint was now thrusting into empty air, and once Tony sat back up, he was grabbed by his _precious _hair and manhandled back to swallowing down the blonde's engorged cock.

"Ah Tony! You don't know how good your mouth feels!"

Obviously not, Tony couldn't help thinking matter of fact.

Clint was in complete control of his mouth. He had no time to tease with his tongue or hum, he could only slacken his mouth, let the archer forcefully blunder his mouth, and enjoy it. His cockhead struck the back of his throat many times, but the pressure was gone too quickly for him to gag.

He felt a shudder pass through Clint's body, and he was removed from the spit shiny dick by a pull of the hands wrapped in his hair. He was flipped over, stomach down on the wood table.

"Gonna fuck you now." Was whispered and Tony tried to stay expressionless and not make his excitement obvious. But Clint wasn't called Hawkeye for nothing and he caught the eager look, and smirked.

Before he could react, fingers were already probing at his opening.

"Have any lube?"

"Suit pocket." He panted back, knowing full well he was being silently mocked for tagging a tube of lube along to an Avengers meeting. He never left without being prepared for any circumstances. That was one of his many mind opening mottos!

The fingers left but came back just as quickly, already slick. One slid in, barely thrusting before a second joined its course. Tony keened at the slight stretch and pushed back against the digits, demanding another and to just _fuck him_ already.

Clint chuckled, but obliged, three fingers now messaging and scissoring enthusiastically.

"There was a condom with the lube, hope you don't mind I use it."

"Ah-un, go ahead." The fingers disappeared and it was a short moment before Tony felt the press of a cockhead against his clenching hole.

"C'mon, put it in me, I'm all tight and ready for your huge cock!"

"Oh, I have a dirty talker in my hands." He rubbed his dick against the opening, causing Tony to beg more than he would have liked to, but he was finally given his wish.

The push of Clint's cock inside his ass was painful if he had to be honest; it stretched his muscles so prettily. He opened and closed his mouth in silent screams, and pushed back against the intruding erection. A couple slow thrust followed, but soon enough, Clint was pounding his ass like he fucking owned it.

Tony was one hundred percent sure he would feel the burn in the morning, and god, it was sexy if a man could make him feel THAT full. The blonde's pelvic slapped against his raised buttocks, and in reaction, made Tony fumble over the table, trying to find purchase.

Fuck, it was so hot being used like this, so hard and so good. Hands were holding him still in a bruising grip. But one let go and shifted…

Tony mewled loudly, mortified by the sound arising from his throat. The vanished hand had returned, but not on his hips, rather on his leaking cock. A chuckle vibrated the skin near his neck, and a tumbling thrust followed.

He was _so _not going to last long.

He tried explaining this, but he lost his train of thoughts when the hand started stroking, and his dick twitched unwillingly and strips after strips of white cum shot from his cock and landed on his chest and Clint's fisted hands.

Clint fucked him through the orgasm; thrust growing more erratic and needy. Tony clenched his hole around the pounding cock, and Clint gathered him in his arm, sitting him down fully on his shaft. Tony's full body convulsed at the change of angle. Tony marvelled at the thought of his teenage self, who would already be up for a second round.

Clint seemed to like the new position, and wasn't long before he too went over the edge, cumming into the condom. He slipped out, gently relayed Tony on the table, and plopped down beside him, chest heaving.

"So… was that a good idea?" Tony broke the silence that had befallen them.

Clint snorted into the arm that was covering his face. "Probably not."He answered, muffled.

"Do we care?"

"Absolutely not." The archer lifted the arm from his face to flash a grin at Tony.

Tony responded with one of his own, genuine for once.

"I like you!" He said honestly.

"That's good, cause if not, this would be awkward."

"Isn't it already?"

"Yes I guess it is."

The small talk quit for a couple minutes, before Tony finally got the courage to ask another question.

"I already said I like you, though that might be because the sex was awe-fucking-some. However, you wanna come by Stark Tower sometime. More specifically my bedroom?"

He was _so_ ready to begin babbling from the short pause that followed.

"If not then-umph!"

Clint interrupted him with a kiss.

"How about tomorrow?" And Tony laughed, a happy sound, foreign even to his own ears.

"It's a date then."


End file.
